Seven Deadly Sins
by Prefect Rachel
Summary: A series of drabbles involving the seven deadly sins and the devastation they cause on humanity. Inspired by Timberlake Wertenbaker's "The Ash Girl."
1. Envy

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York.  
__A/N: I know it's been a while, but I decided to ease my way back in with a series of drabbles. I respond eagerly and happily to any and all reviews._

He glared over the coffee cup, ignoring a stab of pain as he watched the light die in her eyes. He watched from the other side of the office, nonchalantly sitting against the edge of a desk.

"Why'd you have to fuck it up?"

He watched as her gaze flew to him, silent and unforgiving.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You love him. That's how the cards fall."

"Can we… can we be friends?" She wished she could bite out her tongue the moment the words left her lips, watching the pain in his eyes, and flushed.

"Dunno."


	2. Pride

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York.  
A/N: I know it's been a while, but I decided to ease my way back in with a series of drabbles. I respond eagerly and happily to any and all reviews._

"No. Please, leave me alone."

"I want to help, I want to understand."

"How can you understand? I failed. I fucked up. He needed me and I didn't even notice. He was begging me for help!"

"How could you have known?"

Stubborn. So stubborn. Chin set, eyes blazing.

"I should have trusted him. Should have known better."

"He's 11. It's not unnatural behaviour. The things I got up to at 11..."

An attempt to smile, to ease the tension backfires unexpectedly.

"He was hurting and no one knew, or cared. I should have cared."

"You did care. He knows now."


	3. Lust

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York.  
A/N: Thank you to all those reading, I hope you continue to enjoy. I respond eagerly and happily to any and all reviews._

He rolled over, saw the time, groaned and rolled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. It's later than I thought."

"We were up late." Sly, seductive smile.

"We were. Yeah." Stab of guilt, right in the gut, under the ribs and into the heart.

She stretched languidly, using the movement to press herself against him. His eyes fluttered shut, shutting out the light, shutting out the image of her eyes, shutting out the guilt.

Raising on an elbow, he allowed his cocky half-smile to light his face. He ran his hand over her smooth belly.

"I don't work 'til two. Whaddya say?"


	4. Anger

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York.  
A/N: Thank you to all those reading, I hope you continue to enjoy. I respond eagerly and happily to any and all reviews._

The shove surprised him as he fell back against the locker.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't you what the fuck me, Messer."

"What the fuck?"

The second shove was less surprising.

"Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Get your head on straight."

"Fuck you."

"You are already. You are fucking this team and you are fucking with people who care more about you than you have right to."

His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in pain.

"Deal with it."

Somehow the punch surprised him more than the shoves had. He felt it connect and relished the tears. He could pretend that way.


	5. Greed

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York.  
A/N: Thank you to all those reading, I hope you continue to enjoy. I respond eagerly and happily to any and all reviews._

"What is that

"What is that?"

"Oh, nothin'."

"C'mon, what is it?"

"The new Sony PlasmaPro." He clicked the enlarge button and sat back. "It's a beauty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure. You got my results?"

"I mean, HD, Blu-Ray and PAL ready. 50 inches of amazingness."

"That's not even a word."

"Huh?"

"Results?"

"Oh, yeah. Got 'em right here." He reduced the window and hit print on the second page.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He opened the window again.

"Hey, next pay cheque, right?"

"Naw. Rent first, toys later."

He laughed. "I'd never have thought you the responsible type when it comes to toys."


	6. Sloth

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York.  
A/N: Thank you to all those reading, I hope you continue to enjoy. I respond eagerly and happily to any and all reviews._

"I don' wanna," her voice was groggy and rough with sleep.

"Come on, we have to go."

"No. I just don't feel like it. I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't. And won't. I won't."

His face was closing off. "Why not?"

"What's the use? What's the point of going?"

"I did not come here to pick you up to deal with this."

"I know. I'm sorry." Muffled in the pillow. "I just can't."

"Get up. Get in the shower. I'll start coffee."

"I'm not going today. Please. Don't make me go." Her brown eyes were pleading.

"Fine. 'Bye."


End file.
